The Intrepid
by Invader-Flame
Summary: Test pilot to a new ship that can zip through alternate demensions, Tes' life is rocketed into horror by Zim. The SECOND time. A strange new race from Tes' new dimension threatens Irk- but will it prevail? !NEW! two chapters in one day! gasp in awe.
1. The ship, the tallest, the honor

This my friends, is an IZ/AU fan story. It contains original characters and original characters portrayed in an A.lternate U.niverse.   
  
I do NOT own the Original characters, but I feel that I own my AU ones (because they are much different from the Originals in many ways) and my fan characters (because they came from MY MIND! MINE!)   
  
Don't sue me if you think other wise okay? I don't have enough money as it is .  
  
The REAL Irken and Invader Zim characters are (c) Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon.   
  
Also, if you have a fan character with the same name as mine, I apologize ahead of time. . Don't bug me about it.  
  
Now that annoying stuff is over, ENJOY THE FIC!  
  
u.u I commandith thee.  
  
~~  
  
I sat in the cockpit of the new Irken vessel the 'Intrepid'; I brushed my long curly antennae away from my face and pushed my globular bubble helmet on. I stared wide-eyed at the universe from my window seat, as it seemed to flow on endlessly.  
  
Closing my dark blue eyes once more I smiled and relaxed, I did after all, deserve a break.  
  
I was going to be the first Irken to ever pilot a hyper reality spaceship.  
  
Yes, the 'Intrepid' was a special ship designed for the Tallest in case of war. It could split through reality sending them blasting through alternate universes and back to our own at their destination point at a blink of an eye, and I got to test it.  
  
The honour I got from the task was never ending, I grinned and turned to the main window where I could see the technicians pre-paring for my launch.  
  
But when I turned completely to the window what I saw made my blood boil and my heart quicken as my face slipped into a tight frown.  
  
"ZIM."  
  
Ever since he had conquered Earth for Irk and returned Zim had been trouble, but mostly for me.  
  
He was stupid, short, and accident-prone. Worst of all he was high on himself.  
  
Not to say he was egotistical, no, he was WORSE.   
  
I glared at him and gripped the armrests of my seat in fury, hardly able to contain my rage...  
  
//  
  
"Okay Zim, all you have to do is press the big Red button." Tallest Red towered of the tiny Invader as he motioned to a huge button on the computer console.  
  
The shrimp of an Irken saluted and grinned widely.  
  
"Yes my Tallest, I shall complete my task with honour and help the Irken race climb another rung on the ladder to perfection! FOR I AM ZIM!!"   
  
Both Red and Purple sighed and shook their heads as they walked off to their seats at the back of the room.  
  
The Red clad leader watched as Zim started flexing his pointer finger.  
  
"Do you think this project even has a CHANCE of working with him in it?" He asked Purple.  
  
Purple looked at Red.  
  
"No. Way."  
  
Zim stared at all the shiny buttons on the console, he sighed and closed his eyes leaning back into his chair.  
  
"I must really be in favour with the Tallest since they asked me to do this!" Zim grinned widely. "Maybe they'll give me a promotion!!" Zim cheered to himself in his head, rubbing his hands together greedily. "And then I can conquer another planet and get all the monies on Irk!!" He broke into a small cackle, which turned into full-throttle maniacal laughter as he stood up on his seat.  
  
All the Irken in the room stared at him.  
  
Zim stopped laughing. "WHAT?"  
  
The other Irken glanced at each other.  
  
"DO NOT STARE AT ZIM!!!"  
  
Shrugging, the Irken went back to their work and Zim sat down again.  
  
From behind him, he thought he heard the tallest groan.  
  
"Huh?" Zim turned to them and the Tallest brightened and gave Zim thumbs up, Zim grinned and returned the gesture. "Maybe they have back problems.."  
  
If Zim had turned around at that moment, he would have seen Tallest Red being held back so as not to attack him by Tallest Purple.   
  
"Let me go!!! Let me go RIGHT NOOWWW!!" Red yelled his eye twitching, Purple put on a fake smile.  
  
"Uhhh.. He's.. Suffering from Nacho deprivation!!" Purple explained lamely, the Irken on the ship stared after their leaders as Purple pulled Red out of the room.  
  
The Irken turned their gaze back to Zim.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	2. The Zim, the button, the DOOM

Another chapter, another day of goodness. Cookies to those who review because they are good!  
  
For disclaimer- move your butt over to the first chapter! . go! Go!  
  
//  
  
Zim stared the buttons on the computer console as the countdown began.  
  
"10..9..."  
  
Zim looked to the red button in front of him that he was to push, but his eyes darted to a blue button next to it.  
  
"Must.. resist.. the button.." Zim tore his curious gaze away from the blue button. "Must stick to the greater MISSION!!" Zim nodded to himself but his eyes darted back towards the blue button.   
  
"8..7..6"  
  
"so.. Shiny.." The blue button seemed to scream 'push me!'  
  
"4..3.."  
  
Maybe, if he pressed the blue button even better things would happen. Maybe he would be rewarded even more.   
  
Greed overcame Zim's judgement, creeping over him as Zim reached for the bright blue button.  
  
"2.."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Purple as he launched himself at Zim. It was too late.  
  
"1."  
  
Zim blinked as he was knocked out of his chair by Purple only seconds after pressing the blue button.  
  
The ship exploded in a huge jet of white light.  
  
"We knew and loved you well Tes." Tallest Red sighed and stared at the golden plaque in his hands that stated: 'To Tes, with loving memory and honour. We're sorry Zim killed you. R.I.P' Red gazed out into space and shook his head realizing that the 'P' (thanks to Zim) might have well stood for pieces instead.  
  
"Oh well." Said an Irken beside Red, Red shrugged and business went on as usual without any regards for the lost Irken at all. 


	3. The memory, the deja vu and the crash

Yay! New chapter! Watch me jump for glee! *jumps like a ferret on crack*  
  
@_@ WHEE! O.o' I need to cut down my sugar intake- XD!  
  
Disclaimer- I own stuff. Oh stuff I own. But I also do not own stuff. PITY ME and if you think I'm an idiot and want a PROPER Disclaimer go to the first chapter.  
  
Then go ask for a pair of size 17 shoes and McDonalds u.u  
  
//  
  
In the ship Tes was screaming.  
  
Screaming like she never had screamed before.  
  
Her very soul seemed to be on fire and her eyes were watering with pain.  
  
  
  
At the first lurch I had felt nothing, but when the ship started REALLY moving the pain that began was unbearable. Still, the ship ventured onwards through the black abyss of space and time.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped. I fell to my knees, breathing hard and trying to clear away the pain.  
  
A loud bang sounded from the window and her eyes snapped towards it, for a brief moment she saw a flash of bright piercing yellow.   
  
Eyes.  
  
Intense fear filled Tes, but then everything went dark.  
  
//  
  
"Next for testing, Invader Tes." The loud voice boomed over the intercom and Tes walked to the centre of the large grid sectioned room. "Pre-pare for your Testing Tes." Tes shifted into a ready position, her black and red long tailed invader uniform stood out in the white and green room like a spot on a white canvas.  
  
Suddenly the room changed, she was on a strange planet that seemed abandoned of life, looking to her right Tes' thought she saw a flash of movement..  
  
~  
  
"Okay Zim, all you have to do is push the button." Said Red, he wore the robes of a tallest in training and as always, loomed over Zim with his height.  
  
"ZIM will not fail you my teacher." Zim grinned and nodded. Red rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, meeting with his friend Purple.  
  
The two friends looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think that Tes'll be able to pass her invader certification test with ZIM working the buttons?" Asked Purple quietly.  
  
"We can only hope." Red said sighing; Zim as always was a last resort. He had been discarded by every other teacher and stuck with the duo.  
  
"To think he actually dreams of being a tallest." Purple and Red snickered as they walked down the hallway.   
  
"Think of that! ZIM as a TALLEST!!" Both of them broke into paradoxes of laughter.  
  
Tes beat off the virtual enemies as quick as they came, and ever so often she quickly glanced at the clock that counted down the time on her test.  
  
She knew she was doing well.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, she smiled widely as she beat of enemy after enemy.  
  
As thought time was speeding past the enemies with her the large clock ticked down to zero.  
  
"I did it!! I did it!!" She smiled cheering as the virtual plane around her disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Red and Purple walked back along the hall towards the testing room.  
  
"Do you think she made it?" Purple asked hopefully, Red sighed.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Zim rolled his eyes and glared at the over ecstatic form of Tes jumping up and down, clearing the huge amount of snack wrappers of the control panel he searched for the button he was to press.  
  
Zim froze.  
  
He couldn't remember which button to press.  
  
He squeaked in fear as his sensitive antennae picked up the steps of his teachers in the hallway coming rapidly towards the door.  
  
"This one!" Zim pressed the blue button to the right of the panel and waited to see if he had made the right choice.  
  
"Simulation over."  
  
Zim sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off his brow.  
  
"Begin again."  
  
Zim stared in absolute horror as the virtual plane re-appeared.  
  
"Oh Irk."  
  
~~  
  
"I won! I won!" Tes smiled and turned around but he smile froze as the muzzle of an enemy's laser pressed against her throat. "What the-" But that was all she managed before the blast went through her and she fell to the ground phased.  
  
~~  
  
Red and purple walked in as Tes fell to the ground, the smoking gun of the enemy in front of her still radiating from the blast. The time from the side of the screen was gone.  
  
"What did I tell you? Gone the first shot." Red said pityingly, he smacked his fist down hard on the console. "Stupid thing.. the clock's gone off it again!"  
  
Purple stared at Zim and then at the fallen form of Tes.  
  
"How long did she last Zim?"  
  
Zim bit his lip and glanced from side to side.  
  
"Uh.. she barely lasted a minute my teacher." He lied.   
  
Purple shook his head sadly as Red pressed a big 'FAILED' stamp across the paper on the desk next to the console that bared Tes' name.  
  
"Well, we're done here. Make sure she gets back up and out Zim." Red strolled happily out of the room.  
  
"Are you sure Zim?" Purple asked as he once again glanced back to Tes. "I thought she was better than that.."  
  
Zim swallowed and smiled widely.  
  
"Of course my teacher! I would NEVER lie to you!! NEVER!"   
  
Purple looked at him suspiciously but shrugged as he walked out of the room.  
  
Zim stared at the paper marked failed and felt, for the first time in his life, extremely guilty.  
  
"ZIM doesn't make mistakes." Zim reassured himself uneasily as he stared at the blue button. "Besides, it's not like this test was her final exam or anything." Zim walked out of the room, failing to notice that on the top of Tes' form was 'FINAL' scrawled in Purple's neat writing.  
  
///  
  
"ZIM!!!!!!!" Tes screamed as she snapped upright in the burning re-mains of her ship.  
  
She had never forgotten that day. The day Zim had doomed her entire future.  
  
After that faithful day she had to take the lowest job for Invaders: serving drinks. From there she had worked her way up the long, tall, ladder of success once more and finally reached her true height again.  
  
And Zim had ruined it. Just like before.  
  
Tes reached up to rub her temples but she brought her hands back down as quickly as she had put them up. They were covered in scarlet blood.  
  
Once more a world of darkness.  
  
~~  
  
wow.. so much! So long! XP R&R and I'll be very happy. And I'll explode. 


End file.
